


Could Get Used To This

by EveWillows33112



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, I think I'm done tonight, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr request, soft boys being soft boys, thank you anon, this was the first pairing that i fell in love with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: Ignatz does not like thunderstorms, luckily Raphael is there to comfort him.





	Could Get Used To This

Ignatz did not like thunderstorms, at all. Ever since he was a little boy he hated them, back then he would sneak into his parents’ bed, or his brothers’ bed for safety. When he got older, he’d stay up all night hiding under his covers shivering. No matter how many times he’s read the science behind the thunder or the lightning, it still scared him. 

When he entered Garreg Mach, it was no different, he thought it was worse. The constant echoes around the castle made the thunder a hundred times worse. He yelped when another roar of thunder echoed around him making him hide back under the blankets shivering. 

“It’s just the clouds colliding with each other,” he whispered to himself. He repeated the mantra to himself over and over again covering his ears. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he never heard the knock on the door, nor the creak of it opening. 

“Ignatz?” Raphael called into the room. It was dark except for a couple of candles on the desk and by the bed giving off shadows around the room. He looked over onto the bed and saw the lump under the blanket. He frowned a little and stepped in closing the door behind him and went over to the bed. “Ig?” he called again resting his hand on the lump. 

The scream that left Ignatz would’ve been comical had it not been for the fact that his face was tear-stained. “Woah, Woah! Ignatz it’s me!” Raphael said trying to soothe the smaller male. Ignatz looked at him still shaking but his shoulders seemed to relax. 

“Raphael?” he asked through the tears. The larger man nodded and sat on the edge of the bed looking at Ignatz his brow furrowed in concern. He reached a large hand to wipe away the tears gently. Ignatz tensed again, his face turning red all the way up to his ears, he was grateful for the darkness. 

“You okay?” he asked. Ignatz blinked back more tears and nodded slowly. 

“Y-yeah, you just scared me,” he said. Just as those words passed his lips another loud crack of thunder sounded making him jump and nearly tackled Raphael while he buried his face into his strong chest. Raphael wrapped an arm around Ignatzs’ back the other went to the back of his head holding him close. 

“Still hate thunderstorms?” he asked tilting his head down to rest his chin on Ignatzs’ head. The smaller male could only nod into his chest still gripping on to his shirt. “Yeah, I thought so,” Raphael said. Another roar of thunder sounded making Ignatz whimper into his chest. “Okay, okay, I got you,” he said smiling a little. He moved to rest his back against the wall, his long legs hanging over the bed.

He grabbed a throw blanket and wrapped it around Ignatz holding him on his lap rubbing his back slowly. Ignatz was straddling his lap, his head resting on Raphael’s shoulder. Any other time, Raphael would’ve thought it a questionable position, but this wasn’t the time. Maya used to hate thunderstorms too, probably still did. Raphael would hold her too until she fell asleep. He’d tell her stories, or just try to make her laugh. 

“Hey Ig,” he started. “Remember when we were kids, and you and I would go into Old Man Brian’s orchard and take apples?” he asked. He chuckled in his chest. “Then one day, he caught us and-”

“He chased us with a pitchfork,” Ignatz gave a wet laugh. “He chased us until we hopped his fence and ran to the lake,” he laughed again with a little hiccup of a sob. 

“That’s right,” Raphel said. “And that lake is the place where we made a promise to each other, do you remember it?” he asked. 

“Thick or thin, we’d always look out for each other,” Ignatz said. Raphael nodded slowly and gently pushed Ignatz away from his throat to look at him. 

“No matter what, I will always look out for you. You don’t need to go through anything alone while I still draw breath. I will always protect you, so if you’re scared, no matter what it is. You can come to me,” he said. Ignatz was blushing again and swallowed thickly. He looked at Raphael for a long moment, the candlelight illuminating his face and it’s strong angles. 

“You’re too kind Raphael when I can’t really offer you the same thing…” Ignatz said looking down. 

“What do you mean?” Raphael asked. “You saved my butt in the field so many times. You may not see it Ignatz, but you are deadly with a bow. You’ve caught things that I’ve missed and you’ve taken them out!” Raphael laughed a little and gently took Ignatz’s face in his hands meeting his eyes again. “I have never been more proud out you, and I am lucky to have you at my side,” he said grinning. 

Ignatz smiled at him and not noticing that he had leaned into the hand on his face. He looked at Raphael and noticed there was a soft look in his eyes, he leaned a little closer. 

“You know something Ig, I never realized just how really pretty your eyes are without your glasses,” he said. Ignatz swallowed and leaned a little closer to him his hands going to Raphael’s chest. 

“Your eyes are pretty too, like gold…I couldn’t even try to paint it. There’s no color like it,” he said they were just a breath away. “It’s just…you,” he whispered pressing their lips together. It was soft, delicate, but not easily broken. Ignatz's’ heart was pounding in his chest so hard that drowned out the sound of the storm. 

When they parted, Ignatz was blushing furiously and buried his face into Raphael’s neck. “Raphael…stay the night,” he asked. “I don’t want to be alone,” he said. Raphael nodded pressing another kiss to his hair. He shifted a little and laid Ignatz down and went around blowing out the candles. 

There was only a little space on the bed, so Ignatz had to lay half on top of Raphael. That wasn’t too bad though when he could press his head against his strong chest, a strong arm around his shoulders. He’s never felt so safe, even with the storm still raging. Raphael would keep him safe. He looked up at Raphael even in the dark those molten golden eyes were still staring at him. A few more soft kisses were shared between them, Raphael’s hand holding the side of his neck. 

“I think…” Ignatz started. 

“I could get used to this,” Raphael finished. Ignatz laughed against his lips, nodding. That’s what they were doing while they drifted off to sleep, smiling against each other’s lips.


End file.
